Displays and other electronic devices may include wells containing liquid crystals or other electro-optical materials which are selectively activated using a grid of electrical lines. Forming such wells and electrical lines is often complex and expensive and may lack adequate feature alignment, especially when formed as part of a flexible plastic display.